The Rose and The Gardener
by lalalerah
Summary: Rosalie pov. Pre-new moon. a simple look into Rose's home life and her love for Emmett. "I may have my thorns, but at least I have a gardener who can deal with them."


Bella pranced around _my _house like a love struck human, occasionally stumbling. That caused a chuckle from Edward. The whole scene disgusted me. That, that, that…human, Bella, acted like she owned the place! Like she didn't have a care in the world while anyone in the room could have effortlessly torn her in half!

"Rose!" Cried Edward sharply. No doubt he had heart my thoughts, stupid mind-reader. I stared at him coldly. If he had a problem with me, the he should _do_ something about it! "Maybe I will!" Edward answered my thoughts.

"Then do so!" My voice had no emotion in it except hatred in it. But it wasn't meant for him. I was saving my wrath for the fleshy over there. Edward let out a low growl, too low for Bella to hear. She was still nervous, I could smell her fear. The little porcelain doll had a _very_ good reason to be scarred. I felt my emotions flare. I am everything horrible from Hell wrapped up in a stunning package with the name Rosalie Hale.

Jasper peered at me closely. I guess he had detected my hate. I shot him a glare before returning my cold gaze to the bumbling human and the idiot who had let her in. I swear, if she broke anything-

"Esme would take care of it. After all, it is _her_ house." Edward interrupted my thoughts. The nerve of him! As if having a physic and an empath around wasn't bad enough but add in a mind-reader and you have no privacy! Past present or future!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Edward had become painfully attentive to the human. Why, I couldn't say. Then I heard it. Bella's heartbeat, which had become an annoying thudding that wouldn't leave me alone, started sputtering and beating franticly. She had noticed my death stare on her and had become frightened. Ha! This was too much! Not only was the human scarred of me, which is the way it's supposed to be, but Edward was completely attuned to her heartbeat! How pathetic.

Edward growled, but loudly this time. Bella shrunk back in fear. Well, if she thought Eddy's little growl was scary, wait until she heard mine. I slipped easily into a position where I could crouch and defend quickly before letting out my most terrifying snarl. You could practically hear Bella's knees rattling against each other!

My brother put his arm around the human and began leading her upstairs. "Let's look at some of these rooms." The past couple of days he had been giving her a thorough tour of the house, _my_ house. Jasper sent out a wave of calm, most likely for Bella but it annoyed me. I sent him a glance that would have had the poor human throwing up in terror. Jasper quickly dropped the emotion and I felt my full anger return. Despite what they all may think, I really do run this house.

I slinked back into the shadows of the dinning room, planning my next hunting trip. Too bad Emmett was already on one now. Emmett. At his name I felt my anger fade and some home-sickness settle in. For me, Emmett was home. We moved around so much that he was the only thing I could rely on for consistency. He never disappointed, either. He was my angle, even though he claimed I was his.

In the distance I heard the familiar rumble if my mate's jeep. That meant he was back! I listened harder and came to the conclusion that they were on the highway, far away by human standards. It wouldn't take them long, especially with out speeding habits. Soon I would see Emmett! My heart leapt for joy then landed back down with a thud. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice would be back. And I know little Eddy won't keep his mouth shut! I do not want to deal with this! Carlisle will chew me out! Not that I _can't_ deal with him, but I really don't want to!

"I'll stay here." I decided then took off out the back door. Hopefully I confused Alice and, if I'm lucky, Edward. The joy of running was lost in my hurry to get away. Tree branches tore at my face and clothes but I couldn't feel it. I couldn't feel anything. I broke through the dense forest and stepped out onto a beach. I panicked at first, thinking that I had crossed the border into La Push but my instincts told me that I had gone the opposite way.

I picked up a flat rock and flicked it out across the water. It skipped until it went halfway to the next continent. I sat down and began to wait for Emmett. Of course they would send him to retrieve me, and that's who I wanted them to send. I did and do have control.

"Rose?" Called a voice. It was Emmett. He drew closer. I put my head on my knees.

"Emmett." I breathed out, knowing he would hear me.

"Hey, Rose." He sat down next to me and gave me one of his famous bear hugs. My heart melted. "What's up?" It was such a simple question but it implied _so_ much. I lost it.

"What's up? What's up? I'll tell you what's up! That human is in my house!" Emmett looked at me, puzzled. "Does Edward not understand what he's jeopardizing? His whole family! If anything went wrong we'd be suspected! We'd have to move and use new names because the Cullen's would be wanted!" I got up and began pacing, realizing the full extent of what could happen. "We'd have to go to Alaska! God, I hate Alaska! And that Tanya! Don't get me started on her!"

"Look, babe, maybe you're overreacting?" Emmett suggested. "Or not." He added quickly when he saw my look. "I honestly don't think anything will happen!" He shrugged his massive shoulders and grinned.

"That's because you only see the bright side of things." I said fondly. His smile widened. I turned to look out across the water. Emmett came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me. Everything seemed perfect for a moment. Until I heard footsteps approaching at vampire speed. I took a whiff of the air. Edward. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, then there were two pairs of them. I sniffed again. He brought Bella.

I felt my heart harden into ice. Emmett squeezed me lightly, as if to say "You're not in this alone." I relaxed a little bit. The human and the other vampire stayed back in the refuge of the trees, observing. A strong wind came across the water and whipped my hair back. I could barely smell Edward and Bella. The human gave a little sigh. She probably thought the sight of us together on the beach was beautiful. Hell, I sure did.

The sun peeked out from behind a cloud. I looked up to see my mate's handsome face sparkle. He was watching mine. I reached up and lace my fingers together behind Emmett's neck. I heard Edward and Bella's retreating footsteps.

"Rose." Emmett sighed, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Em." I answered quietly. I may have my thorns, but at least I have a gardener who knows how to deal with them.


End file.
